paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paint
Paint is the PAW Patrols art pup. Bio Paint was born along with a bunch of other pups and her mom soon had some more. When they were old enough they all went to different fanons, and Paint stayed in her fanon. She was a stray for a while and made paint and used it to paint pictures to beg for pup food. She was a stray until she joined the PAW Patrol. She lived under a weeping willow in the pup park during the day. She saw the pups one day talking and joined them. They became good friends and then when she rescued Chases favorite toy from a tree she became the PAW Patrols art pup. After being a member of the PAW Patrol for a while she realized that she a some feelings for her partner, Marshall. A little later she confess's her feelings for him and find out that he likes her too. After a few months of dating Marshall proposes to her and they get married. A little while after Paint finds out that she is pregnant with two of her own puppies. Apperancee She is a cocker spainel. Her fur is white with brown patches. Her long ears hang down to her sholders. Her ears are brown at the bottom, white in the middle and brown on the top. Her paws have a sort of strange type of socks on them. They are brown and they start lower at the bottom and are higher at the back.Her fur slightly wavy. Her eyes are light blue and surrounded with dark gray and she wears a rainbow colored collar. Pup-House Her pup-house isn't like the paw patrol's regular pup-houses. She lives in a tree a willow tree to be exact. She has a tree branch staircase leading to her weaved willow branch pup-house. She gets to her rescues via rollar skates (in the spring, summer and fall) and snowshoes (in the winter and when it snows a little in the fall) Catchphrase(s) Lets think art Ready to paint I'll come out of the blue to help you Give me a brush and paint and I'm ready Fears * Tornados * Being kicked out * Thunder and Lightning Trivia Main Trivia * She has a pet named Wolfie * After Wolfie she gets a pet humming bird called Twitter * After Twitter she gets a vuleer, a mix between a vulplix and a deerling, called Peachy * She starts and works part time at a nature center * She has a humungous family with some of the members including Lionel, Bass, Sturm, Viola, and many others Random Trivia * Friends * Sapphire * Mudd * Sammy * Just ask for your character to be friends with her! Stories Stories by me First Gen Pups learn to paint Pups get a Teacher Pups and the Candy Poisoning Mystery Pups and the Air Pup Problem Pup Pup Understand Pups and the Forgotten Birthday Pups and the Rock Star Reunion Second Gen Trainees and the Sickness (mentioned no lines ) Pups and the Fruit Disaster By Others First Gen Second Gen Pup pup first date Halloween Adventure Parade Collabs First Gen Pups and the Great Idea Pups and the Puppies Mystery Pups Save Shaky Second Gen Song Articles By me Stronger then you ( Paint and Bee version ) By others Gallery